Once In A Lifetime
by IIXMagicXII
Summary: Its a stormy evening and Ikuto invites Amu to sleep at his house for the night. He confesses but Amu never gets the chance to answer. Will she ever get that chance?
1. Chapter 1

Magic: Ahh my first story! So stressful!

Amu: You've only done one chapter -.- and its short...

Magic: I KNOW BUT I WANTED IT TO END ON A CLIFF HANGER!

Amu: Also... What has the title of this story got to do with the story!

Magic: You'll see soon ^-^

Amu: -.-

Magic: I don't own anything except the plot! _I hope..._

Notes/

Amu is nineteen

Ikuto is twenty four

Utau is twenty two

Kukai is twenty one

Ami is twelve

Rima is nineteen

* * *

><p><span>Once In A Lifetime<span>

Chapter One \^o^/

Amu's POV

I leant against a tree breathing heavily. Water droplets dripped off my hair and onto the grass below my feet. The atmosphere seemed tense. As if on que a loud rumble of thunder echoed across the park. Birds flew off in fear followed by all kinds of wildlife. I closed my eye's and sat down.

"Why are you out here?"

I looked up to see Ikuto standing there.

"None of your business."

He smirked.

"Well then bye, I'll leave you out here in the thunderstorm"

I was silent for a while, I watched him start to walk away.

"Wait! Ikuto!"

He turned round.

"I thought so, come on, did you think I'd leave you out here?"

I smiled and ran after him. Me and Ikuto had grown close over the years. It's like we're close friends. Every time I need help he's always around. Weird right?

Ikuto's POV

We walked into my apartment where I sat her down on my couch and tossed her a blanket. I switched on the weather report.

"_The storm is not expected to leave until later tonight. We recommend you stay in for the night"_

I saw Amu sigh.

"My parent's are going to be mad…"

"Why don't you ring them to tell you your sleeping at mine?"

She looked up.

"I'm sleeping here?"

"Well, you heard the weatherman"

She looked down.

"Fine… But don't try anything"

"Why would I?"

I left while she was dialling her parent's on her mobile. Then I returned with a pillow. She settled down on the couch while I sat on the chair next to her. We watched TV for a while. Amu started to yawn. I smiled. She's so cute when she yawns…

"Night Amu"

"Night"

I switched off the light on my way out and went to my own bed in my bedroom. The apartment fell silent while we both slept.

Normal POV

The sun rose. The light shined on Amu's face, waking her. She yawned and looked around. _Oh yeah… I was sleeping at Ikuto's._ She then sat up, stretching her arms. Someone grabbed them from behind her making her jump.

"Ikuto!"

He grinned and let go of her.

"Morning Amu"

"Morning"

Ikuto walked round the couch and laid next to her.

"W, w, what are y, you doing?"

He shuffled closer making Amu blush. Suddenly he flipped over so he was on top of Amu. He looked into her eye's. His face moving in closer. Amu shut her eye's tight. She waited a while then opened them to see Ikuto chuckling, sat up on the couch.

"Ikuto!"

"I love that blush, it makes you look so cute!"

Amu looked away.

This time Ikuto gently moved her face to face his again. He looked serious,

"Amu, I love you"

"Iku-"

"Shh, I'll do the talking. I'm not teasing. I'm serious"

Amu was speechless. Their heads moved closer. Suddenly there was a knock at the door but Ikuto and Amu were so in the moment they couldn't hear.

"I'm coming in…"

The door slowly opened revealing Tadase. He coughed catching Ikuto and Amu's attention. They jumped apart

"T, Tadase-kun!"

"I called by your house but your parents said that you were sleeping here, so I offered to come pick you up. Don't make me lie."

Amu looked from man to man.

"See you Amu"

Amu blushed and followed Tadase out the door whispering one word. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Magic: Second Chapter ;D

Ikuto: Wooo cause the first chapter was soo awesome -.-

Magic: IKUTO!

Ikuto: What? I was being nice…

Magic: Well, er, SAY WITH MORE EMOTION!

Amu: *Whispering to Ikuto* She is an idiot isn't she xD

Magic: OMG I HEARD THAT!

Amu: ^ v^'

Magic: -.- OH! As well! MolliNaomi, I shall take your advice! And Yume-chii, it's here! ^w^.

Ikuto: Aha like people reviewed this crap.

Magic: IKUTO TSUKIYOMI IMA KILL U!

Ikuto: I'm waiting…

Magic: … *Pulls out creepy doll and uses random magic to bring it to life* ATTACK!

DIkuto: Oh shit! *Runs*

Magic: Revenge is sweet ;D

Ikuto: MAGIC DOSEN'T OWN ANYTHING APART FROM THE PLOT! NOW GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!

Magic: MWAHAHAHAHAAA!

* * *

><p>Notes

I forgot to add Tadase's age ^^'

Tadase is eighteen.

Once In A Lifetime

Chapter Two \^o^/

Ikuto's POV

I watched Amu being dragged out my apartment. Did I do the right thing by confessing? I wonder how she feels about me. God! What am I thinking! She'll just think I'm teasing her again! I leant back on the couch and stroked the area where she lay. I closed my eyes slightly and fell into a deep sleep.

"_Ikuto! Ikuto!"_

_I span round and saw Amu breathing heavily. _

"_Amu!"_

_She ran closer, wrapping her arms around me. Tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_What's wrong?"_

_She looked up at me._

"_Ikuto, I-"_

_She was interrupted by Tadase._

"_Amu get away from him!"_

_She held on tighter._

"_Why Tadase-kun! Why are you trying to break us apart!"_

"_Because he's nothing but the black cat of misfortune!"_

_This time Amu stopped crying. She pulled away from me._

"_Y, your right. He'll just leave me again."_

_Leave her… Where has that happened? Oh yeah! I left to join the orchestra that time!_

"_Amu, I will never leave you again!"_

"_That's what they always say. Anyway Ikuto, it's a once in a lifetime chance… chance… chance…"_

I bolted up. Beads of sweat were gathered on my forehead. Amu… I wonder what happened while I was gone. Ah well, it was only a night-mare. I stood up and poured myself a drink of orange juice to cool my self down. A once in a lifetime chance huh?

Amu's POV

Me and Tadase-kun had been walking for awhile. Finally I could see the roof of my house over the hill. We stopped outside. He bowed.

"Tadase-kun?"

He smiled, but just before he left he whispered into my ear.

"I don't want you near Ikuto, he's just the black cat of misfortune."

And with that he was off down the road. Black cat of misfortune? I don't see it… The lush green grass rippled in the wind. I sighed. I can't stay away from Ikuto. What do I do? He confessed. He looked serious when he said it. I'm not sure about my feelings yet. Maybe Tadase's right, maybe I should stay away from him. I looked at my house. It stood high. Towering above me. But, wouldn't that upset Ikuto? Its so frustrating! I need to see him! I fell onto my knees. The little stones that made up the pavement pierced my skin. Luckily no one was around to see me. I, I, I lo-. Suddenly the door to my house opened revealing my mother. Her face turned to horror when she saw me.

"Amu! Darling, what happened are you okay?"

I nodded and stood up.

"Yes mama…"

She gave me a worried look.

"Come on then, I'll go make you a drink"

"Thanks…"

Time Skip - Two Weeks Later

Normal POV

Ikuto paced back and forth in his apartment.

"_I did come on to early…"_

Amu hadn't visited Ikuto in two whole weeks, and he was starting to get worried.

"_What am I saying? Just go visit her!"_

And with that he marched out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. It took him only a few minutes to get to Amu's house. He swiftly knocked on the door. Her mum opened it.

"Ah, Ikuto!"

She turned round.

"Amu! Ikuto's at the door!"

"Coming mama!"

There was a pattering of steps as Amu sprinted down the stairs.

"Ikuto, it's been a while…"

Amu's mum looked from person to person.

"Why don't you two go out for a while, catch up on each others lives"

Ikuto and Amu nodded in agreement. They both started walking towards the park.

"So… Did anything interesting happen to you?"

Ikuto scratched his head.

"I wouldn't really call it interesting but I've not seen Tadase in a while…"

Amu put her head to one side.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Tadase's in England for a year. He's doing and exchange thing"

"Wow, really…"

"Yeah…"

They waked on a little more until a poster on the wall caught Ikuto's attention.

_Utau Hoshina_

_Due to popular demand Utau will be performing a concert using not only her recent songs but old songs like the famous 'Black Diamond'_

_This concert will take place on the 10__th__ June in the Sakura Stadium. Rumours say that Utau's younger sister Mikuru will be joining her. You will have to wait and see._

_Tickets on sale at __.jp_

"Miku-chan?"

Amu looked up at the blue haired boy.

"You have a little sister called Mikuru?"

"Yes, but she disappeared before my dad disappeared years back"

"Are you going to the concert then?"

"Depends, are you going?"

"Probably, I always go to Utau's concerts"

"Well that settles it, I'll go with you, I'll drop of your tickets tomorrow"

"Wait, you don't have to buy them me!"

"But I care about you…_ Amu_"

Amu blushed.

"In my- your dreams!"

Ikuto looked shocked. Wait he probably miss heard her. They stayed silent for awhile. Amu smiled up at Ikuto.

"Mama will be worrying about me…"

"I'll take you home"

"Thanks"

They walked to Amu's house in silence.

"Bye"

"Bye"

Ikuto turned to go.

"Ikuto wait"

He span round. Amu looked down.

"_Shall I tell him?"_

"Ikuto, I love-"

Amu's door opened revealing Amu's mum again.

There was a silence.

"Er, -ed this after noon! I loved this afternoon, it was fun."

Ikuto raised one of his eyebrows.

"Me too… Bye!"

Amu nervously waved.

"Bye…"

* * *

><p>Magic: Finally, done!<p>

Amu: Whoo! What took you so long anyway? I would of told you before… But Ikuto distracted me .

Ikuto: ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT DAMN CREEPY DOLL CHASEDME AROUND!

Magic: Don't make me get it out again!

Ikuto: SORRY M'AM!

Magic: :3 Oh and Amu, I got halfway through yesterday but I got bored xD Then the internet went off so I just thought "what the hey". I finished it today and uploaded it \^o^/

Amu: -.-

Ikuto: D: *whispers to Amu* Don't look like that she'll get the doll on you!

Amu: o.e sorry ma'am!

Magic: Isn't power awesome?


	3. Chapter 3

**Magic: OMIGAWD I GOT MORE FAV'S**

**Ikuto: Yaaaay...**

**Amu: Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: What?**

**Amu: U INVITED ME TO UTAU'S CONCERT I WUV U!**

**Ikuto: o/o**

**Amu: ^-^**

**Magic: N'awww ;D**

Once In A Lifetime

Chapter 3 \^o^/

Amu's POV

"Amu! You've got mail!"

I moaned and dragged myself up and out of my strawberry coloured bed. I slouched down the stairs. I am not a morning person. My mama handed me my letter. I sliced it open with a near-by knife and read it.

_Here's your ticket for Utau's concert I'll pick you up on Friday night._

_Ikuto x_

I smiled.

"Soo, is it a love letter?"

I turned to my mama and handed her the letter. She skimmed it.

"Ahh, Ikuto! You'd better phone Rima and get shopping girl!"

I laughed and pulled out my phone. The repetitive ringing noise broke the silence as we waited for Rima to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Rima! Hi!"

"Hi Amu! What's up?"

"I'm going to Utau's concert with Ikuto, so do you want to come shopping with me?"

"EEEEEP YOU GO OUT WITH IKUTO? FINALLY AMU!"

"Wait, wait! No! It's just a friendly trip out!"

"But you like him right?"

"Pfft! Yeah right! More like the other way round-"

Amu's eyes widened. She cupped her mouth.

"HE LIKES YOU? AHH AMU! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!"

"CAUSE IT WAS SUPPOST TO BE A SECRET!"

"... YOU'VE GOT TO SAY YES AMU! COME ON!"

"I LIKE TADASE-KUN!"

"ARE YOU GOING TO A CONCERT WITH TADASE-KUN?"

"..."

"I THOUGHT SO! HERE'S THE PLAN, I GET YOU KITTED UP AND YOU CONFESS AT THE CONCERT!"

"BUT IM NOT READY!"

"AHA! SO YOU DO LIKE HIM! TOLD YOU SO!"

"ARGHH JUST COME OVER HERE IM WASTING MY CREDIT! SEE YA RIMA!"

"BYE AMU!"

I jabbed the hang up button. I was breathing hard.

"Wow, you two have some strong lungs"

I gave mama a _'Are you serious? Right now? Sheesh!' _look. She shrugged and went in to the kitchen.

_I sat on the couch. _Memories of a few weeks ago flooded back. I sighed. There was a high pitched knock at the door. I opened it to reveal the short girl with long, blonde hair who was my best friend. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the house. But just before I left the house I grabbed my purse and yelled.

"Bye mama!"

Rima's POV

I stood outside the dressing room, tapping my foot in-patiently. I had given Amu a short red dress with a few black floral patterns on. She walked out and posed.

"You look amazing Amu!"

"I feel amazing as well! It's not tight and it doesn't hurt at all!"

I smiled, I can pick some good clothes.

"How much?"

Amu checked the label at the bottom of the dress.

"£49.99" **(A/N: I'm rubbish at yen so I'll be using pounds cause I'm English ;D)**

I fished out a 50 from my purse.

"Rima, you don't have to-"

"I know, and you _will _pay me back... By confessing to Ikuto"

"RIMA!"

I pulled away the fifty. Amu's face fell. She huffed.

"Fine"

I smiled and handed the cashier the money. There! We already got shoes, make up and a jacket before the dress so Amu was good to go. We decided to stay at the park for a while.

At The Swings In The Park

We didn't really swing just sit and talk. I saw Amu look to a cherry blossom tree which was just blooming.

"Hey, why don't we go visit him?"

Amu nodded in agreement. She knelt in front of the marble gravestone and sighed. It read:

_Tsumugu Hinamori_

_Loved Father, Husband And Friend_

_R.I.P_

"Hey dad! Haha, If you were here you'd be quite angry. Looks like I'm getting a boyfriend..."

One of the freshly grown cherry blossoms landed on Amu's nose. It swirled around a bit making Amu giggle.

"Told you so! Haha, I'll come by some other time, Rima's got to get home before it gets late"

Indeed the sky had grown darker.

I smiled and took Amu's hand.

"Bye Tsumugu, don't worry me and Midori's taking care of Amu and Ami"

A few more cherry blossoms fell and swirled around me in a happy way. I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Magic: OOH MAI FRICKEN POOP-O-WITZ! IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK :D**

**Ikuto: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Magic: Living ma life ;D I completely forgot about fanfiction :O It passed my birthday, I went to Paris, I got a new netbook and a blackberry… And I've been very busy with YouTube… I've just started a new studio and caught up on all my mep parts and amvs… Oh! I got a new nickname that will replace Magic… Yurippe! ;D I got addicted to Angel Beats and Yuri ish ma fav character 3 It's been a week since I finished Angel Beats and I'm still obsessed **

**Amu: Yeah, yeah, now get on with the story! We've been waiting for about a month now!**

**Yurippe: Ok, ok… -.- (OMG YURIPPE SUITS ME SO MUCH BETTA) :D**

Once In A Lifetime

Chapter 4 \^o^/

Amu watched as the sun started to go down. She was wearing the clothes Rima bought her for tonight. She recalled the bet.

"How am I supposed to confess?"

She leant back on the sofa and closed her eyes. There was a heavy knock at the door. Amu dozily opened it to reveal Ikuto in a striped top and black jeans. He smelt of that boy smell. (A/N: Boy's deorant xD).

"H, hi Ikuto…"

"Are you ready"

Amu smiled up at him.

"Yup, bye mama!"

They both walked out the house and to the Sakura Stadium.

Ikuto

Me and Amu finally reached the entrance to the Sakura Stadium. I handed the tickets and we entered just to be blasted with the sound of opening acts. We took our seats at the front.

"What would you like to eat or drink?"

"You don't have to…"

"Yeah, I do, or you'll miss the show"

"Er… Could I have some water please?"

She handed me some money.

"Let me pay"

I walked off leaving her surprised and soon returned with a bottle of water. I got back just in time. The lights dimmed and the concert started…

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
>fushigi na yoru maiorita<br>ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
>nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu<em>

_tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto  
>'kocchi e oide' to hohoende temaneki<em>

_yokubou no kage ugomeku machi  
>tenshi no furi de samayoi<br>taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru  
>ikiba no nai ai no kakera<em>

_nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de  
>shiawase na yume o mite iru no?<br>hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi_

_mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
>mayoikonda batafurai<br>jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane  
>kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku<em>

_kagami no naka no omokage wa  
>nakimushi datta ano koro<br>dakeredomou kodomo ja nai  
>nobashita kami o hodoita<em>

_mune o shimetsukeru amai fureguransu  
>yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru<br>kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no_

_mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
>mayoikonda batafurai<br>itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite  
>kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi<em>

_sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii  
>unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo<br>kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku_

_mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
>mayoikonda batafurai<br>negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane  
>kakushiteru no anata no mune no ok<em>

The audience clapped as Utau finished her first song. We all got ready for a long line of her past and present songs. We had been here for about an hour. Amu smiled at me.

"I'm having a great time Ikuto! Thankyou for bringing me here…"

I smirked.

"No probs"

Suddenly a blast of different coloured light appeared on the stage. The audience went silent. The lights all stopped and a spotlight shone on the piano player. She played a few bars on the piano until a small voice started singing. It was none other than Miku-chan. My little sister. Utau joined in the song, it lasted for a couple of minutes then finished with a loud applause. The rest of the concert went by. Soon It came to an end. I got up but felt a little tug on my shirt.

Amu's POV

I was time…

"Ikuto, can I talk to you?"

He nodded and we walked out the concert and set off for the long way home.

"I've been thinking about what you said a few weeks back…"

"My confession?"

"Yeah…"

We sat down on a bench.

"It's time I explained my feelings to you…"

I sat back and closed my eyes.

"We started as enemies, but after I saved you from Easter and we both graduated we became close. All this time I thought I loved Tadase… But he was never there for me, it was you who looked after me Ikuto… I'm sorry I didn't realize that sooner."

He put his arm around me and pulls me close.

"It's ok… It's the first time you said Tadase without the kun part…"

I chuckled.

"You have saved me countless times. And there is only one way I can repay you…"

I turned round to face him. I leant in and forced my lips onto his. It was only light, but it made me happy.

"I love you Ikuto"

He smiled and kissed me back. This kiss was more forceful and lasted a couple of minutes.

He leant down to my ear so his breath landed on my neck.

"You don't know how long I've waited for those words. I love you too…"

I smiled and snuggled into his neck. The darkness swallowed us as we shared those precious moments together. Moments I would never forget.

**Yurippe: Yay! My dream confession :D**

…

**Yurippe: Hello?**

…

**Yurippe: Amu? Ikuto?**

**Amu: Hmmhher?**

**Yurippe: You took a while. _**

**Ikuto: Amu-koi…**

**Amu: Ikuto-kun…**

**Yurippe: Yuri-chii…**

**Ikuto & Amu: :/**

**Yurippe: I felt left out **

**Amu: N'aww don't worry we luv yah too! But Ikuto loves me more. _**

**Yurippe: :D New Chapter Out Soon ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yurippe: Quick update :D**

**Amu & Ikuto: Yay! xD**

**Yurippe: What do you think will happen Amuto :o**

**Amu: Amu?**

**Ikuto: to?**

**Yurippe: Yup! Like Bradgelina (I think that's how you say it)**

**Amu: Kawaii! **

**Ikuto: Aww your so cute Amu! :3**

**Amu: No, your cuter Ikuto x3**

**Yurippe: Okay… Your creeping me out now… :(**

**Amu: Awwh you poop :L Your just jealous…**

**Yurippe: N, NO IM NOT, I MEAN IM FINE BEING SINGLE ITS NOT LIKE EVERY BOY HATES ME I HAVE DATED BEFORE YA KNOW!**

**Ikuto: You just wanna be with George don't cha ;D**

**Yurippe: NO! I DON'T! NOW SHUT-UP OR YA GET NO MORE STORY!**

**Amu: D:**

Once In A Lifetime

Chapter 4 \^o^/

Ikuto's POV

The sun reached through my apartment windows resulting in me waking up. I smiled. I couldn't wait to see Amu! As if on que there was a joyful knock on my door. I opened it.

"Ikuto!"

We embraced; me and Amu had been dating for about two weeks. Every day was amazing.

"Come on and get dressed! You remember our date right?"

I nodded and broke our embrace. From my bedroom I heard her take a seat on the sofa. I returned to her wearing a casual outfit. We both got up and made our way to our date location.

As I opened the shiny white door the bell of the café rung. Miku-chan, wearing a summer dress with an apron embraced me and Amu.

"How's the couple doing?"

I hung an arm lazily around Amu's waist.

"Perfect aren't we strawberry?"

Amu-koi nodded with a smile.

"Take a seat over by the window! I'll serve you in a few minutes"

As we took our seats Miku-chan rushed through the flowery pink curtains located in the corner of the small café. She soon returned with a mini note pad and pen.

"The usual please"

Miku-chan nodded and scribbled down a few words on the notepad. Before nodding and rushing into the kitchen.

We ate and drank then decided to take a walk. I gripped Amu-koi's hand as our feet shuffled through the autumn leaves. Every now and again giving each other small pecks on the lips.

The day passed quickly, the sun started to go down. I walked Amu home and pulled her into a deep kiss on her doorstep. She happily returned the kiss with a small smile as we said our goodbyes.

Amu's POV

I entered my house, greeting mama as I walked in. Boxes were scattered around. This was because I was moving in with Ikuto. His apartment had two rooms. He kept the other as a spare.

"I called for a moving house service. They'll be here tomorrow at dinner to collect your boxes and take them to Ikuto's apartment"

"Thanks! I'll go ring him now"

I walked upstairs into my empty bedroom. All that was left was my old bed and a side table. I sat myself on the bed and dialled Ikuto's number. He quickly responded and I told him the information. After a little chat I hung up and lay on my bed, closing my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be busy.

I opened my eyes after a good night's sleep. Before I knew it we were loading the boxes on to the lorry that came by. After a lot of loading and formal talking I had settled in Ikuto's apartment. We both watched TV for a while. Ikuto was laid on the sofa with me in front of him snuggled up to his chest. I remembered the day when I realized how much I cared for Ikuto. The day when we almost kissed. The day when Tadase interrupted us. We slowly fell asleep in each other's arms. (A/N: Don't take that the wrong way guys! They didn't do anything. That comes later on in the story :P) I loved Ikuto and he loved me. That's all what matters for now…

Next Day

I awoke alone the next day. No trace of Ikuto anywhere… Wait, I wasn't on the sofa! I was in my bed? But I swear-

The door to my new room opened slowly.

"Oh Amu your awake!"

Ikuto leant against the door frame and smiled.

"Went for an early morning walk"

That explains why I'm here! I got up and walked towards him.

"Morning!"

He chuckled and embraced me.

"We do too much embracing you know Amu"

I giggled and reached up to kiss him. We shared a few moments until we parted.

"Now that's better!"

I winked and brushed past him. The apartment smelt of eggs and bacon.

"You're making breakfast?"

"Yes why not?"

I gave him a weird look then sighed.

"Spit it out… Kissing, breakfast… What do you want?"

He cocked his head to the side.

"Nothing…"

I gave him a stern look.

"Okay then…"

A few weeks passed. Before we knew it Christmas had come around.

"Merry Christmas Ikuto!"

I shook him until he fell out of bed. Then I shoved a present in his face. I was wearing a pink frilly nightie what Rima had bought me for Christmas. He looked me up and down.

"Rima?"

I nodded.

"Now open mine!"

I sat crossed legged on the floor in front of him. He slowly tore the wrapping apart. His face brightened when my present was revealed. It was Ikuto's favourite picture of us together inside a gold frame with silver trimmings. The picture was taken on the second week of us dating. We were on the beach and Ikuto was hugging me from behind with his face on my shoulder. He looked at me with… that look.

"No, no, Ikuto, no!"

He leaped on me and started tickling me.

"Ahh! No, Iku- STOPP! Hehehe!"

We rolled on the floor for a few minutes until we came up for breathe. Both our phones rang together. We shrugged and answered them.

"Hi Utau! Shopping? Sure thing! Rima, Yaya and… Yui? Okay. See you there!"

I hung up. I hadn't seen Yui the model for a long time. I hope she had lived out her dream as a singer…ants too

Ikuto beside me hung up.

"Nagi called. He wants me and Kukai to meet him at his house"

"Haha it's ok. Utau wants me to go shopping with her and Rima, Yaya and Yui"

We both smiled.

"Why don't we go out tonight? Christmas dinner on me"

I lit up.

"Aww of course! Thankies Ikuto!"

We kissed again then got chnaged and left.

Several hours had passed and me and Rima were waiting for Utau, Yaya and Yui to finish shopping in the one shop we didn't want to go in.

"So, how's Ikuto doing?"

"Brilliant! I gave him that picture of us!"

"What did he give you?"

"Well he said it's a surprise for tonight…"

"Oooh a surprise! Maybe it's a proposal!"

I blushed instantly.

"P, p, proposal?"

"Well it might now be… but you've been dating for almost a year now! And he said it's a surprise!"

"Now thinking about it… He said we're going out for a Christmas dinner tonight"

"Perfect! Omg! My little Amu's moving on…"

"But he might not though… we don't know right? Well even if it is I want it to be a surprise so lets just forget it ok?"

"Your acting like you don't even want to marry him!"

"Well… It just makes me think about that times years ago… He told me he'd always stay with me even through the tough times… But when papa died, h, he left me"

"Oh that was years ago Amu! And it was a once in a lifetime chance for him anyway"

"I guess your right…"

But she wasn't right. Even if it was years ago he left me alone.

Flashback

"_Mama! Mama! Papa's not waking up!"_

_Amu's mum rushed into the bedroom._

"_Honey! HONEY! Wake up!"_

_The young Amu rushed to the phone. But she didn't dial 999. She dialed Tsukiyomi Ikuto's number._

"_Iku-kun! Iku-kun!" (A/N: I LOVE THAT NAME!)_

"_Amu! What's up?"_

"_Papa, Papa isn't waking up! Mama is crying! Please come!"_

_A day passed. _

"_Amu… Papa, didn't make it…"_

_Little Amu looked up. Tears welling in her eyes. _

"_Papa! No, Papa!"_

"_Shh… Amu… Don't worry. I'll be here for you during this time. I'll never leave your side"_

"_I, Iku-kun…"_

_The two embraced. A week passed._

"_Iku-kun… Hurry up…"_

_Little Amu was sat on her bed. Ikuto was usually here by now paying with her… Two days passed with no sing of Ikuto. Eventually Little Amu broke down again. Now that Ikuto was gone she had no one to play with to keep her happy. Her mum had a bad back._

"_You didn't even say bye…"_

Flashback End

Soon the girls said their goodbyes and Amu was off to the restraunt where she and Ikuto had made plans to meet. They ate for awhile.

"I think it's time for your present Amu…"

Ikuto stood up, tapping a spoon on the side of a glass.

"Can I have everyones attention… I'm making an important announcment!"

The restraunt went quiet. Ikuto brought out a black box from his pocket. He opened it as he knelt down to Amu.

"My beautiful Hinamori Amu… Will you marry me?"

**Yurippe: OOOH WELL DONE IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: o.o**

**Amu: What are you so surprised about!**

**Ikuto: Well I don't believe in marriage before sex…**

***Amu beats him to the ground***

**Amu: YOU PERVY CAT! But I still love you :D**

**Ikuto: ^^'**

**Yurippe: Next chapter may be short as I want to get to chapter 6 before I go on holiday next week \^o^/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yurippe: AHHH! IM SORRY! **

**Ikuto: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! IVE BEEN WAITING FOR AN ANSWER FROM AMU FOR 3 WEEKS!**

**Yurippe: Well... I didn't have the time to do chapter 6 before i went on holiday... then when i got i had to choose who was going to be in my youtube studio and make the first MEP and my collab with Miku-chan and, and, AND EVERYTHING!**

**Ikuto: Grrr...**

**Amu: YURIPPE-CHAN! *glomps* I MISSED CHU!**

**Yurippe: Aww me too Amu! *stares daggers at Ikuto* at least SOMEONE'S happy to see me...**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Yurippe: OH AS WELL! I realized i made a lot of mistakes on the last chapter xD like i said it was chapter 4 when it was chapter five and that Amu was paying instead of playing x3 i don't proof read anymore cause i cba -.- ENJOY ;D**

Once In A Lifetime

Chapter 4 \^o^/

Gasps echoed throughout the restraunt. A million thoughts ran through Amu's head... _Should I? Should I not? Does he deserve me? Will he leave me again? _A bead of sweat appeared on her head. _I think... I think I should give him another chance..._

"Y, yes! I will!"

Cheers erupted throughout the restraunt. The night passed by and Amu forgot all about her horrible past and her doubts.

Two Months Later

"Do you wnat your hair up or down?"

Amu gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

"I think up would be nice"

Rima nodded and clicked her fingers. A young female came up and fiddled with Amu's hair.

"Does it look nice?"

Amu nodded.

"Arigatou!"

The female smiled and departed.

"Go on Amu, give us a twirl!"

Amu blushed as she got up. As she twirled the white dress fluttered around her along with the light pink extra's. Rima hugged her.

"Your papa would be so proud Amu..."

Amu nodded with a smile.

"Your all ready, the ceremony starts in 5 minutes so we can rest for a bit. The last 5 minutes of freedom to flirt"

Amu giggled and sat down on the chair. Today was Amu and Ikuto's wedding day. It was being held outside next to her father's grave in the park.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Ill be right back Amu!"

Rima ran out of the hut and down to Amu's father's grave. She picked a cherry blossom from the tree and ran back, slowly placing it in Amu's hair.

"Rima... arigatou!"

Amu hugged Rima in joy.

"No problem... it's about time anyway."

At that moment Utau and Mikuru walked into the hut. They were both wearing matching white dresses and holding pink and white flowers. Utau gave a bunch to Rima. All three were brides maid's. Rima was wearing the same dress to Utau and Mikuru too.

"The boy's need an extra few minutes to get ready."

Mikuru walked towards Amu smiling. She gave her a larger bunch of flowers. After about 5 minutes Utau gave the signal to go. Amu got up smiling. Today... Today would be the start of her happiness.

Soon Amu was walking down the aisle. A white veil fell down her face. Because her father was dead her friend Nagihiko took his place and walked her down the aisle.

"Good look Amu-chan!"

Amu nodded and linked arms with Ikuto. While the vicar was presenting his speech Ikuto gently whispered to Amu.

"You look beautiful..."

"Arigatau... Iku-kun"

They both silently giggled.

"Do you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, take Hinamori Amu to be your bride?" (A/N: I cba to do the whole sickness in health, life or death stuff^^)

"I do..."

"And do you, Hinamori Amu, take Tsukiyomi Ikuto, to be your husband?"

"I-"

"STOP!"

Gasp's echoed as everyone turned round to see none other than Tadase Hotori.

"DON'T AMU! HE'LL LEAVE YOU AGAIN!"

"Tadase... I, I'm giving him another chance! Now leave!"

"I WON'T LET YOU!"

At that moment Tadase ran up, grabbed Amu's face and kissed her on the lips. There was a silence, this silence was broke by a loud slapping noise.

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME TADASE!"

Tadase held his cheek in agony. A small tear rolled down his other cheek.

"I'll leave then..."

And with that Tadase slowly left.

"I do"

"Well, you may... kiss the bride?"

Ikuto smiled and kissed Amu passionatly. Cheer's went up.

Later On That Night, After The Wedding Party

The two lover's laid on Ikuto's bed. Ikuto had his arm drapped over Amu.

"What will we do about Tadase?"

"I dunno... I guess nothing."

They both sighed. There was an awkward silence.

"I don't mean anything by this Ikuto... but, what do you think about children?"

"Ikuto smiled. I've not really thought about it..."

"I've alway's wanted to start a family... and I think you could grant my wishes..."

"Well I'm certaintly happy to anytime!"

Amu smiled.

"Maybe not tonight though... I know you Ikuto"

He chuckled. The night passed by and eventually the two fell asleep. Little did they know someone was peering through the window.

**Yurippe: Ohh I smell trouble~**

**Ikuto: It better not be Tadase, or I'll kick his ass to the high heaven's...**

**Amu: ^^' ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yurippe: BUM! I said it was chapter 4 last chapter AGAIN! Right, I'm just not gonna write the chapter or the name of da story again and sort out the other chapters once I've finished this story. ^^ Oh as well... NEKO-CHAN HAS STARTED TO READ MAH STORIES! YAY! **

**Ikuto: Who's Neko-chan?**

**Yurippe: One of my best friend's on youtube ;P x33**

**Amu: Didn't you get a question on the reviews? From... um... oh yeah! Jera Aoi -Amuto 4 Ever ^^**

**Yurippe: OH YEAH! Cba mean's can't be arsed which mean's cbb which mean's can't be bothered :D**

**Ikuto: Now on with da story! :3**

**Yurippe: P.S: I REALLY don't like writing lemon's... so when there's is a moment like that (which there will) I'll kind of say that they're doing it when they're not xD**

Amu's POV

Up until now me and Ikuto were jobless. But if we were ever going to get a bigger house and start a family then we needed to start working now. My papa died during the final's at high school so I skipped a few because of depression. But I did still have a few A*'s on my math's, english and science. Which was good. Ikuto's already out looking. So I spend my time at home, looking through newspaper's and magazine's, when this one job caught my eye.

_**Yurippe's Modelling Buisness**_

_We are looking for a girl, mainly aged in her 20's - 30's to be shot on cover's of your favorite magazine's suck as "OK!" "Hello" "Arigato" and more! We pay £2,000 every month. Extra for appearing in hentai magazine's. Call 0800 13246754._

I could give this ago... Though I doubt I'll get through. I picked up my mobile and dialled the number.

"Hello, this is Yurippe of Yurippe's Modelling Buisness speaking"

"H, hello! I'm Hinamori Amu. I saw your ad in the newpaper and I was wondering if I could audition?"

"Of course Amu! Would you be able to make it in about an hour's time with your best clothes?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, come to _Random Japanese Address"_

"Okay! Arigato!"

The line went dead. I shot to my warddrobe and picked out my best clothes, then I added some make-up and texted Ikuto.

_Going to a modelling audition. Don't know how long. xx_

_Okay. I've been unsuccessful so far. Good luck baby! xxx_

_Arigato Ikuto. I'll text you when it end's! xxx_

I then put my phone in my pocket and made my way to the destination.

Yurippe's POV

There was a shrill knock at my door. I stopped typing at my computer and called in my assistent. (A/N: I forgot how to spell assistent xD)

"Here's Hinamori Amu Yurippe-senpai"

She then left friskly. Amu did a slight bow before me. When she arose, her eye's... She was perfect!

"So Amu... Have you done modelling before?"

The rest of the afternoon flew by and then and there I knew she was perfect. Nice figure, beautiful. She was sure to get my modelling buisness going. I smiled.

"Your first photoshoot will be here next week on Tuesday. 4ish."

Her eye's widened.

"Oh Arigato, arigato!"

With that she left. I leant back in my chair.

"I don't like stalker's"

A boy with blonde hair sighed and walked out of the dark curtains where I got changed.

"What buisness do you have here boy? I recommend you state your answers before I report you to the police"

He walked forward with a smile on his face. Not a friendly smile. An evil smile.

"That was the love of my life. She was recently married to a good for nothing jerk who left her when she needed him the most many years ago"

"How's stalking her going to help?"

"I want to see her naked once, before I kill her"

"Kill her? Security!"

"Shut up! Why would they believe you? You don't even know my name"

"What is it then?"

"Raii Shitori"

I never expected an answer. Something weird was going on.

"I'll keep quiet. But if you do kill her then I will report you"

"You can report me now for all I care. See ya"

And with that he left. I hope Amu's ok...

Amu

The door to the apartment was unlocked which meant Ikuto was here! I walked in, slinging my coat over the peg at the side of the door.

"Ikuto!"

"Amu!"

I embraced him.

"I got the job!"

He smiled.

"That's wonderful!"

There was a silence. By this time it was 8pm.

"Um, Ikuto..."

"Yeah?"

"Remember our chat about having children?"

"Yeah?"

"W, well... If, I mean like, if your ok with it, you know, er..."

"Your ready?"

I nodded gently. There was another silence. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room.

"I, Ikuto! Not too frisky!"

He chuckled.

"Sorry, I've been wanting this for a while"

I blushed.

(A/N: Attention little kiddies! I recommend you skip this part! It's not a lemon but I'm trying to make it as close as possible!)

Ikuto pointed to the corner of a room.

"Y, you mean, I can open it now?"

Ikuto had this black bag in the corner of the room. He told me not to touch it until he said I could.

"Yup"

I shuffled over to the bag and opened it. My eye's widened.

"W, well Ikuto... It scares me that you actually bought this stuff... in public"

I pulled out lots of smexy clothing from the bag.

"Only the best for my Amu!"

"You want me to wear this?"

"Why not? It'll help with your modelling..."

"Fine..."

I dissapeared and reappeared in one of the costumes. I looked away from Ikuto trying not to catch his gaze.

"Pose!"

I posed, not very enthuistically.

After a while I retreated to change into the final costume. I slipped of the old one. And looked at my naked body in the mirror. I hugged it. This will be the first night someone other than my parents and sister have seen me naked.

"Your right about that"

I gasped and turned to the small window at the top of the bathroom. Red eye's glared at my naked body. I couldnt even scream I was so scared. I desperatly tried to hide myself.

"W, who are you!"

To my horrid surprise a bang of blonde hair fell down his face.

"Now I've seen you naked. There's no reason for you to live anymore"

With a massive deep breath I screamed.

"IKUTO!"

He burst in, not a bit taken aback from my naked body. He picked up a bleach and sprayed in Tadase's face.

Tadase fell from the window and we quickly retreated to the bedroom slamming the bathroom door. After a few minute's Ikuto realized I was naked. There was an awkward silence. The night passed on. By the end Ikuto's arm was draped over my shoulder.

"I love you"

**Ikuto: I'M GONNA KILL TADASE!**

**Yurippe: YAY! I HAVE MA OWN MODELLING BUISNESS! x33**

**Amu: Omg, omg, omg, omg, I'VE BEEN EXPOSED D:**

**Yurippe: BYE PEOPLE'S!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yurippe: OMG! SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE MAH STORY x3 AND ALL MY YOUTUBE BESSIES ARE READING ;D **

**Amu: YAY! YOU'VE GOT 2 NEW QUESTIONS TOO!**

**Yurippe: YAY! QUESTIONS! IKUTO! YOU MAY READ OUT THE QUESTIONS!**

**Ikuto: *coughs and shuffles paper* Well, the first question comes from the user DEVILGIRL99. "Why the crap would Tadase want to kill Amu?"**

**Yurippe & Amu: *giggles***

**Ikuto: What?**

**Amu: You said… crap in a smart voice xD**

**Ikuto: -_-**

**Yurippe: Well… Cause it's ma story and I want Tadase to kill Amu ;D **

**Amu: Yurippe… Answer properly…**

**Yurippe: Okay… well it makes the story more interesting! I bet that most of you readers are like "OH CRAP! TADASE WANTS TO KILL AMU! THAT IS SO OUT OF CHARACTER! WILL HE DO IT? OMG I'VE GOT TO FIND OUT! I NEED TO READ MORE!"**

**Amu: Okay… NEXT QUESTION IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: *coughs* This question is from the user Lacey-chan. In England, is £2,000 a lot of money?**

**Yurippe: I think so xD I mean a car is about £2,000 so. Yesh, I guess it ish^^**

**Amu: Yay! Now we get to continue the story!**

**Ikuto: *smart voice* Thank you, and goodbye.**

Unknown's POV

I looked the boy up and down. He seemed so innocent, why would he want any business with me? I leant forward on my desk.

"So you want a killing?"

The boy nodded.

"I want her dead"

"Any information you could give us to help?"

"She's got a job at Yurippe's Modelling Buisness"

He passed me a card with the details on it.

"£500,000"

I grinned.

"Deal?"

We shook hands.

"Deal"

Amu's POV

As I slung on my coat I kissed Ikuto gently on the cheek.

"Bye!"

The frosty air covered me in a blanket of coldness. (A/N: That sounded so cheesy! xD) I made my way to my work place. I got there quickly and bowed slightly to the reception lady. Then I went up the glass elevator into the familier room.

"Oh! Hey Amu! Your getting a special photoshoot by this company, they only wanted you! Well doen!"

My work college patted me on the back. Then I saw Yurippe pop her head out of the room to her office. She jogged over to me.

"Ah! Amu! You have a special photoshoot over in photo room AB"

I nodded and departed. After a good 2 minutes of walking I reached the room. I knocked and waiting.

"Come in!"

I opened the door to be greeted by many smiles, creepy smiles…

"Amu! Darling! Please go and get changed into these clothes we've picked out!"

I nodded and made my way to the changing room. I changed into the clothes and posed for fun.

"Fabulous!"

I smiled and made my way to the black area where the camera was placed. A young female put me in the position. After a few sexy photo's they let me go. A **very** sexy man in a white suit came over to me.

"You were brilliant infront of that camera! Please! Come to my office and we can talk!"

I nodded. I must stay loyal to my husband. No matter how sexy this dude was I would stay loyal. We sat in his office drinking booze and talking for about an hour. I'm ok with drinking. I only had two and to get me drunk you had to give me at least 10 bottles. The man looked pretty sober himself. He leant towards me.

"Are you single?"

I coughed.

"Um, no, I'm happily married"

"Oh… ok then…"

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

A male walked in.

"Mr Debry wants to see Amu"

He nodded, leading me to the male. This might've been my imagination but I swear he whispered something to the male. I and could swear I heard the words "Not" and "Drunk" but why would he tell him that? I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and said goodbye. Soon we reached a large door. The male knocked and was called in. There was a very fat, large man sat at a desk. The male who escorted me pushed me in further, there was a minute of silence.

"Now!"

The male feebly grabbed my hands and put them to my back, quickly tying them with a piece of rope.

"W, what are you doing?"

The male pushed me to my knee's and ran out the room slamming the door. The large man grinned. He slowly walked over to the door and locked it.

"Well, well, well… Here's our victim"

He walked up to me and leaned down infront of my face. Was he going a rape me? I started to shake. But instead he covered my mouth with a piece of cloth and attached a lead to me. (A/N: He somehow made a harness with a leash out of rope in the matter of 5 seconds :D). Then he violently tugged the rope causing me to fly up in the air and crash onto the tile floor. He tortured me for about an hour before he finally put a knife to my neck.

"I'll put you out of your misery now, DIE!"

Suddenly someone crashed in through the roof and landed on top of the man. It was Ikuto! (A/N: HELL YEAH! Ikuto still has his mad cat skillz ;D)

"Mm! Mm!"

He took one look at me and tore the cloth of my mouth. Instently I kissed him because I was so happy. After a mini make out session we broke apart.

"Tadase did this"

"I figured he did… Where is he?"

"Jail. He sent me a piece of mail saying you were going to die and I followed your scent"

"How did the police found out?"

"I told them… They didn't believe me but they kept him in the police station while I went to find you. A helicopter followed me. Which is why I crashed through the roof"

"Thankyou Ikuto…"

"No problem!"

That Night

I stood in our bathroom. Ikuto held my hand as I looked at the results on the pregnancy test.

"It's positive!"

We both smiled and hugged eachother.

"We're going to have a family Amu!"

"I know! I know! It's only 7pm though, the doctor are open. Lets double check"

So we did. And got the same result.

5 Month's Later

As I left the court with Ikuto, camera's flashed outside.

"AMU! AMU! WHAT DOES IT FEEL LIKE TO WIN?"

"AMU! AMU! ARE YOU PREGNANT?"

"AMU! AMU! DO YOU THINK TADASE WILL RETURN?"

I didn't answer them. The answers were all stupid. Good, Yes, No. As soon as I got home I collapsed on the sofa.

"Remember when we almost kissed here?"

"Like it was yesterday"

He grinned. I loved Ikuto so much.

"It's the first scan tomorrow…"

"I can't wait!"

We sat on the sofa and watched TV, before we slowly fell asleep. De ja vu much? (A/N: Chapter 1 people xD)

At The Scan

I watched as the doctor pulled up my shirt revealing my stomach. He slowly rubbed some jelly onto it and scanned it. Ikuto held my hand as we peered at the screen.

"It appears you two are going to be having triplets! Two boy's and a girl!"

I was so happy. I knew labor was going to be hard but I could tough it out. I thought about labor throughout the doctor's speech on the baby's pointing out their hands and feet.

9 Month's Later

Ikuto's POV

(A/N: Sorry this is going a bit fast guys!^^ I want this chapter to be long and I REALLY want to write this part :D)

Amu laid on the sofa, I gently sat next to her rubbing her leg. We were sitting in silence.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She winced. I jumped up and helped Amu up. I quickly dialled Rima.

"Rima! Rima! Amu's in labour! Could you take us?"

"Of course!"

In a matter of minutes Rima had arrived and we were helping her into the car. About half way the car suddenly stopped.

"What's happened! Rima!"

She put her hand behind her neck.

"Well… I was in such a rush I didn't have time to add petrol.

"Rima! You get this car of the road and I'll carry Amu!"

And that's what I did. Soon we arrived and were called instantly into the maternity room. I then sat in a chair next to Amu's bed as the maternity nurse checked her pulse and did a test.

"We might have to wait a few hours…"

"I'll sleep here"

And so I did. At about 4 in the morning I was quickly shaken.

"Your babies are coming!"

I gasped and grabbed Amu's hand.

"Ah, ahhh!"

It was horrible to see her in so much pain. So I closed my eye's. Suddenly the screaming stopped.

"A, are they here?"

There was a deadly silence. I opened my eye's to see the nurse cradling 3 small babies. But I also saw my wife, lay still.

"A, Amu? Amu! Amu! Nurse! What's happened to Amu!"

"It looks like the birth was too much…"

"T, too much? I looked at my beautiful Amu"

"I'm sorry Ikuto…"

**Ikuto: AMU!**

**Yurippe: Hey! Your not suppost to be sad! Only the Ikuto in the story is suppost to be sad! Amu's right here.**

**Amu: Hey Ikuto xD**

**Ikuto: Oh… *hugs Amu* Yay! ;3**

**Amu: Yurippe… DID YOU KILL ME?**

**Yurippe: Er… *runs away***

**Amu: -_-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yurippe: *run's around in circle's* PEOPLE ARE MAD AT ME FOR KILLING AMU! WAHH!**

**Amu: o: well they should be -_-**

**Ikuto: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT! I'LL JOIN THEM ALL IN AN ANGRY MOB! CHARGE!**

**Yurippe: AHHHH!**

**Amu: YOU LOT SHUT IT! WE'VE GOT A QUESTION!**

**Yurippe & Ikuto: Fine -_-**

**Yurippe: I cba to write the question's anymore so I'll just write the answer ;D This was from Guoste-chan ;D. **

**1: I'm not sure… When I first started this story I thought, hey might aswell throw an OC in! But I kind of left that xD I will be writing a different story with a lot of OC's for a Angel Beat's story ;D You can be in it if you want^^ **

**2: I'M MY STORY/WORLD HE IS ;D**

**3: I DUNNO O: LET'S FIND OUT!**

**Yurippe: P.S: Thankyou all so much for the lovely comment's ;D It's been nothing but "this is an amazing story!" and "you're a really good writer!" and it means a lot to me^^ Thankyou ;D**

Ikuto's POV

I felt my world crashing down.

"S, sorry? Amu! Amu!"

I broke down in tear's which was very rare. I started to shake Amu.

"AMU! WAKE UP! … Please…"

"Ikuto, please don't shake her!"

"B, but…"

I leant down on her chest. I didn't hear a thing.

"We're calling in emergancy doctor's now, we might be able to revive her"

I looked up. Suddenly the door's burst open and several doctor's barged in. They fixed a machine to Amu and started to try and revive her.

"1, 2, 3! 1, 2, 3!"

This carried on for a few minute's I looked back down. There's no point… Suddenly I heard the beep of the heart moniter slowly rising in speed.

"She's alive!"

I ran to her bed and shoved 2 of the doctor's away.

"Amu! Amu!"

She started to cough and lean up, the nurse walked up next to me.

"Don't lean up dear… It's better to lie down, can you open your eye's?"

She groaned slightly and opened her eye's.

"A, A, A, AMU!"

I grabbed her hand.

"I, Ikuto?"

Amu's POV

Suddenly the pain of birth disspeared.

"A, are my babies here?"

My voice echoed into darkness.

"Ikuto?"

Where was I? What was going on?

I was stood there in that weird world until I slowly heard voice's.

"She's alive!"

What? I was dead? I opened my eye's to see Ikuto staring at me. He grabbed my hand.

"I, Ikuto?"

"Amu…"

"Ikuto!"

I tightened my grip around his hands. The nurse slowly moved my bed up so I was sitting up without trying.

"M, my, babies…"

"They're here Amu…"

I was given three little babies. All were crying. I started to cry.

"We can finally start a family Ikuto…"

"What do you want to name them?"

I looked at all of the babies.

"Tsuki, Neko and Miku"

"They're beautiful names…"

1 Year Later – Amu's POV

"Careful Tsuki!"

I stopped my child from falling as she ran in the back garden with her sisters. There was a knock at the door.

"AUNTIE YURIPPE!"

The three triplet's ran to the door and glomped Yurippe. Yurippe was my best friend and I loved her like a sister. Which is where these three got the idea. We ran the modelling buisness together now. Ikuto strolled to the door.

"Hey Yurippe"

"Hi!"

We've been a happy family for a year now. Tadase is being let out of jail soon and it worries me, what if he targets my kids? I pushed it to the back of my mind and started to make dinner. Soon we were all sat at the table, Miku was mischeiviously throwing food at her two sisters. Tsuki was returning the attack while Neko ducked. I giggled.

"Not all over the floor!"

Soon it was night. We said our bye's to Yurippe and I settled the kids down in bed. I then joined Ikuto on the sofa. We held hands.

"Have you found a house yet?"

"No…"

I sighed.

Little Kiddies I recommend you stop reading now xD No lemon's just suggestive^^

I felt Ikuto peck at my neck.

"Ikuto… No"

"Why…"

He gave me the puppy dog face.

"I said no! Three is enough!"

"We have protection…"

"No!"

"Please!"

His kisses moved down my neck.

"NO!"

"You know you want it…"

"No! I'll know when I want it and I don't tonight!"

"Fine… Can I kiss you?"

"Of course you can kiss me! Just not the other thing…"

We shared a few minutes kissing then reteated to bed.

Normal POV

He listened. The apartment was silent. Slowly he fiddled with the lock and the door opened.

"Now where are they…"

He looked in Ikuto's room, and quickly pulled out as what he saw tugged at his heart. Then he moved to Amu's room. Upon the bed were three young children. The man quickly but gently took the three children and ran off chuckling slowly.

"That'll teach them"

**Yurippe: Who was that man :O**

**Amu: MY BABIES!**

**Yurippe: Oh yeah! The babies represent three of my friends ;D **

**Tsuki – XxMoon-chanxX**

**Neko – NekoLuvr95**

**Miku – meeperme **

**Yurippe: I'm going to a camp tomorrow so no more updates until Thursday o: BYEE!**


End file.
